Beau Han
Beau, a character in The Junior series, was a student and the captain of the rowing team at Hartfeld and the Treasurer of Alpha Theta Mu. He first appeared in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Beau has black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He wears an indigo sweater over a white button-up shirt. Personality Although he is first shown to be friendly, it is hinted that he has a much darker side. He is a big believer in karma and revenge and believes that people should get what they deserve. In Chapter 10, it is revealed that he is psychotic. Chapters The Junior Book 1 * Chapter 1: Live While We're Young * Chapter 2: A Head Full of Dreams * Chapter 4: We Can't Stop * Chapter 5: Somebody That I Used To Know (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: Problem (Mentioned) * Chapter 7: We Are Young (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 10: Set Fire to the Rain * Chapter 11: Sorry * Chapter 12: Rolling in the Deep (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: Look What You Made Me Do (Mentioned) Relationships Nathan Sterling Nathan is an old friend of Beau. They met when they were teenagers. He originally went along with Beau's plan to prank Claire but became furious when he discovered that Beau lied and put glue in her shampoo instead of honey like he said. Kassidy Marquez Kassidy met Beau in one of her classes and started hanging out with the Alphas. She originally goes along with Beau's plan to prank Claire but becomes horrified when it is revealed that Beau put glue in Claire's shampoo instead of honey like he said. It is revealed in Book 1, Chapter 10, that he leveraged Kassidy into sabotaging Zig, Becca and Kaitlyn by threatening to expose her for cheating on school work. Trivia * Nathan and Kassidy call him "B-Man" which is similar to Zig calling James "J-Man". * His mom is the Executive Director of Dryve. * He is a Junior, a business major, and the captain of the rowing team at Hartfeld. ** As revealed in Chapter 4, he sometimes took some of the boats while drunk but later paid to replace them. The second time, he was caught and had to write an apology. ** According to Kassidy in the same chapter, his family is donating to his team, ensuring his position as captain. ** Nathan mentioned in Chapter 2 that Beau made it onto the Dean's list the last three quarters. * He pranked Claire in Chapter 4 by putting glue in her shampoo bottle which led to her cutting her hair short. * It was revealed by Nathan that he and Beau used to make harmless pranks together in their teens. However, Nathan left that life behind while Beau went over to pranks involving bigger crimes. ** The examples of pranks include covering the police chief's car with sticky notes, breaking and entering a government building, filling up the toilets of a coffee shop with wet cement, and removing tires from the police chief's car and replacing them improperly, causing a massive repair bill for her. * A premium scene in Book 1, Chapter 5, revealed that he writes morbid The Crown & The Flame fan-fiction. * A premium scene in Book 1, Chapter 9, confirmed that he forked the football field. * His crimes include vandalism, blackmail, arson, and attempted murder. ** He is eventually charged for arson. * It's revealed in the final chapter of The Junior that following his exposure by Your Character, Beau's family cut him off financially and consequently, he had to drop out of Hartfeld completely or, if you have enough evidence, he will go to jail. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Junior' Characters Category:Students Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Jocks Category:Hartfeld University students